A vast variety of graphic display devices for hanging on walls and the like have been in use continuously since the creation of flat materials such as paper, paperboard and the like as surfaces for accepting writing or other graphic information. One of the common uses for such devices is calendars. A great variety of configurations are well-known for calendars and similar devices.
Most but not all hanging calendars have tear-off sheets, each representing a month or a series of months. Some calendars are ring-bound such that a display facing can be turned over to the back of the calendar to expose the next display sheet. In neither of such cases are the display sheets replaceably attached to the remainder of the device. Many calendars of the type having removable display sheets have a single permanent display portion which extends above the removable display sheets. Such permanent display portions are typically unchangeable.
A number of advantages and disadvantages may be seen in various configurations of hanging information display devices. While there are a great variety of hanging configurations, new configurations not having certain of the above characteristics or disadvantages are regarded as significant improvements.